1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a flashlight module, and more particularly, to a handheld electronic device and a flashlight module thereof.
2. Background
With the development of science and technology, many handheld electronic devices, such as, mobile phones and tablet PCs, have come into the market. These handheld electronic devices not only facilitate our daily lives, but they also play an important role in our daily lives.
Taking the mobile phone as an example, in addition to the conventional call function, current mobile phones are largely equipped with a camera function. When it is desired to take a photo as a memento, a user may take a digital photo with a mobile phone having the camera function. If the environment light is insufficient or the light direction is not ideal, a flashlight device of the mobile phone may be activated acting as a supplement light for the object to be shot.
In general, the flashlight device of the mobile phone consists of a light emitting element (e.g. a light emitting diode) and a light-transmissive cover (e.g. a glass or transparent plastic cover). However, in the conventional flashlight device, the light emitting element is assembled on and electrically connected with a circuit board of the mobile phone, and the light-transmissive cover needs to match the shape and thickness of the mobile phone to be assembled to a housing of the mobile phone. Therefore, the light-transmissive cover needs to be re-designed for mobile phones having different shapes and thickness so as to meet the shape and thickness requirements. As a result, the conventional design may not satisfy the universal design principle. In addition, the light emitting element and the light-transmissive cover are assembled to different parts, respectively, which is disadvantageous in reducing an assembly error between the light emitting element and the light-transmissive cover. Therefore, how to solve the above-mentioned problems is a subject to research for relevant vendors.